The Epic Reports of Kawachi Kyosuke!
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Kawachi is stuck doing a web show. Why? For the purpose of advertising for the South Tokyo Branch of Pantasia, and for entertainment purposes, too. Chaos ensues. (okay, summary and the first chapter kind of suck, but it gets better later on!)
1. Episode 1

**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan, or the Youtube show 'Demyx Time,' which kind of inspired this. Nor do I own Kawachi Kyosuke or any of the other characters...**

**...Why did I think of this? (thinks back to New Years Resolution) Right. Aside from my New Years Resolution of writing all this stuff, trying to finish three fanfics (one of them being 'Reflections,' which I'm REALLY BEHIND ON), and the like, I also wanted to expand from doing just Meister, Kuroyanagi, Kai, Monica, those people as the main characters, and decided on using Kawchi for this fic. Why? I honestly don't know.**

**Don't expect updates to be often, as I seriously need to work on other fics COUGHReflectionsCOUGH. **

**Warning: Possible OOC at times, possible spoilers for the Yakitate! Japan series, various pairings (which will be solidified by the end), randomness, violence, and craziness all about! **

**Constructive Criticism would be nice (if you have any), and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

**_THE EPIC REPORTS OF KAWACHI KYOSUKE!_**

Episode 1

* * *

Kawachi looked at the camera, his head tilted to the side. "Tsukino, is it working?" He asked, tapping the screen. "It is? Good. Got it." He took a deep breath before starting. "Hey there, it's Kawachi Kyosuke from Pantasia." He began awkwardly. "You guys are probably wondering why I'm doing this, probably asking something like...'Why are you on the internet?' or something like that. Well, Manager thought up the brilliant idea of using the web to well, advertise for the South Tokyo Branch, I guess, but then he decided advertisments would not be enough. So here I am, doing this show for you guys and, well, I guess we'll see where this goes. Now, onto the first category..."

* * *

_Rumours_

"Okay, this section is basically about the gossip that goes around Pantasia. I think you get the idea of what it's about now." Kawachi spoke. "Apparently, rumor has it that Azuma and Mizuno are going out. I personally don't get that. I mean seriously, Tsukino would be seriously mad if that was true, and I really don't think Azuma likes Mizuno in any way, so I'm going to say it's probably not true."

He paused for a moment, looking down at a sheet of paper in his hand. "Also, since we're on the topic of relationships, rumor has it that Meister Kirisaki is secretly dating-whoa. WHOA." Kawachi had eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Secretly in a relationship with Kuroyan? _Seriously?_ Well...I _guess _it makes kind of sense, considering the incidents during the Newcomers Tournament. Then again, I probably shouldn't press my luck by saying it's true, so...It _might_ be true. Maybe. I don't know."

He looked at the paper again. "Umm...I think that's it."

* * *

_Q and A_

"I think you guys get what this section is about; you guys submit some questions and I'll try to get answers. And you don't have to ask just me, there's also Manager, Tsukino, Azuma, Kanmuri, Suwabara, and everyone else! Go ahead and submit as many questions as you want! Though..." He cringed. "Don't submit too many questions. That wouldn't be good, either, I guess. And try to keep them 'PG rated,' as Manager put it. 'Kay?"

* * *

_Conclusion_

Kawachi sighed. "I know, this wasn't really much of an episode, I get it; I mean, this is kind of an intro to the show...But, if you guys submit some questions, I will get some answers and put up the next episode!" He grinned at the camera. "See you guys later, this is Kawachi, logging out-"

_"KAWACHI! HELP! AZUMA'S GOT THE STOVE ON FIRE AGAIN!"_ Kanmuri was heard screaming from offscreen.

Kawachi face-palmed himself. "Azuma's trying to cook dinner again...I told him to wait until I was done with the episode!" He muttered. "Anyway, see you guys next episode, this is Kawachi, logging out and in need of a fire extinguisher! See ya!"

* * *

**Author note: Yeah, I know. Short episode. The randomness really begins next chapter. I hope you guys review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

"Hey guys, I'm back, and welcome back to..." Kawachi looked down at a cue card in his hand. "The Epic Reports of Kawachi Kyosuke?" He looked up at the camera. "That's a really long title, Manager...might want to try shortening it. Anyway, we have some new stuff, new gossip, and I got a question! So, let's get on with the show!"

* * *

_Q and A_

"Okay people, this question is from Bite the Dust, and it's adressed to me!" Kawachi spoke, grinning as he looked at the paper. "It says, 'Why is Kawachi the cutest thing ever?' Hey, Bite the Dust, thanks so much for the compliment! Why _am_ I the cutest thing ever, anyway? I never really thought of it."

"Why would anybody think you're cute?" Kawachi turned to see Suwabara sit down beside him.

Kawachi's eyes widened with surprise. "Suwabara, what are you doing here?" He asked. "You don't work here! And don't diss Bite the Dust! It was a compliment! You're not the only one who has fans, you know!"

"Blame your Manager." Suwabara muttered through gritted teeth. "And by the way, get ready to commit seppuku after this episode is done. You will pay for pulling that prank on me yesterday. And since when did I have fangirls?"

* * *

_REVENGE! (MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!)_

"Um...yeah. What Suwabara was referring to was a prank I did on him yesterday..." Kawachi trailed off. "I got Azuma to film it. At least he knows how to use a camera...But seriously that guy needs cooking lessons. He burnt dinner last night..."

All Suwabara did was just glare at Kawachi as the scene switched to said video.

_The water was running as Kawachi walked over to a few toilet stalls. He grinned, put a hand on the first toilet lever, and pushed down._

_FLUSH!_

_Suwabara was heard screaming in terror as Kawachi let out a laugh and ran to the other toilet stalls, flushing the toilets there too._

_FLUSH! FLUSH! FLUSH! FLUSH! FLUSH!_

_"BALDY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS SHOWER, I SWEAR IT!" Suwbara screamed from inside the shower stall. "I'LL CUT YOU!" He continued screaming as Kawachi and Azuma ran out of the room._

"That was good." Kawachi spoke, grinning. "And, I got payback for him tripping me in the halls earlier that day! And...guess what?" He paused for dramatic effect.

Before Kawachi could finish, however, Suwabara face-palmed himself and just glared at Kawachi some more. "Don't tell me...you went and pranked other people, right?" He asked.

Kawachi nodded. "Yup! I did a prank on Kuroyan and the Meister two days ago."

"So that explains why Kuroyanagi was soaking wet and chasing after you. I just assumed you made a bathroom sink explode on him or something." Suwabara responded.

_Kuroyanagi and Meister walked out a door..._

_Only to get water raining down on them instantly. Both let out a scream of shock as this happened._

_Kawachi laughed, and Kuroyanagi glared at him while Meister was looking down at his now-soaked clothing. _

_"You..." Kuroyanagi started, taking a step towards Kawachi, but then slipped and fell. The water was not just any water, it was SOAPY WATER! _

_"WHY YOU!" Kuroyanagi screamed as he got up (and fell several times) as he tried to chase Kawachi. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"_

_Meister just watched the two chase each other, before sighing and muttering something that sounded like "I need to get changed now..." before going back through the door and closing it._

"Kuroyanagi is going to kill you eventually. If it wasn't for the soapy water, he would have done so by now." Suwabara told Kawachi. "I'm sure the GM wouldn't mind trying to get revenge on you, too."

"The GM is too nice to do that." Kawachi told Suwabara. He then paused before asking Kai, "Do you really think it might happen, though?" Kai nodded in response. "Oh, crap..."

* * *

_Rumours_

"Okay, we've got a new piece of gossip, but about the stuff from last time, well..." Kawachi trailed off. "I still don't know for sure about Meister and Kuroyan being in a secret relationship, but it turns out it wasn't Mizuno and Azuma going out, it was _Tsukino_ and Azuma. My mistake there, so sorry. Especially to Tsukino, who wasn't happy about that when she heard about the whole thing. By the way, it was true, they did go out on a date. Sort of. Not really a date. They took Kanmuri with them, too...And they forgot to invite me! WHY!?"

"Wait a second...What is this about the GM and Kuroyanagi being in a relationship?" Kai asked, ignoring the statement about Tsukino, Azuma and Kanmuri forgetting to invite Kawachi on said 'date.'

"Secret relationship." Kawachi told him. "Some of us think they're secretly dating. What do you think on the issue?"

"Does it really matter?"

Kawachi just shrugged in response, before looking at the paper. "Okay, according to Manager, rumour has it that Shachihoko apparently started a food fight at the Nagoya branch?" Kawachi and Kai exchanged glances of awkwardness before he continued. "That's...odd. I never thought he would do that."

"Is it true, though?" Kai asked. "Did the Nagoya branch face any food fight in the past days or so?"

Kawachi shrugged. "I better look into that before next episode, I guess."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"Okay guys, that's the end of this episode, and-" Kawachi paused as soon as he realized what he just said. "The end of this episode. Oh darn it." He muttered quietly as Suwabara took his katana blade out. "Um...yeah! Thanks for submitting questions and we'll see you guys next episode! Let's hope I don't have to commit seppuku! BYE!" He shouted before he started running. Suwabara chased him off screen with the katana blade in tow.

The camera turned to see Azuma's face. "Um..." Azuma trailed off as he looked at the door. "I guess this episode's over. See ya!" He spoke, grinning before the screen went blank.

* * *

**Author note: Just wanted to say thanks to Bite the Dust for submitting a question! :)**


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

"Hey guys!" Kawachi greeted. "I'm alive! Unfortunately..." He looked to his left, where Suwabara was seated. "He's alive, too. Anyway, things will go on as usual, we've got some new pranks and new questions, so...let's carry on with the show, shall we?"

* * *

_Q and A_

"We've got one question for Suwabara first, so let's answer that, shall we?" Kawachi spoke, reading the question. "It's from Bite the Dust, and it says this: _Why's that Suwa guy such a jerk?"_

Suwabara stared at Kawachi. "Did Bite the Dust actually write that?" He asked in disbelief. Kawachi just nodded in response. Suwabara sighed. "Okay, Bite the Dust, first off, I am NOT a jerk; as you put it, well, more of how almost everyone puts it, except for Monica and the GM. And I hate Baldy. So there."

"...I'm not really sure if that helped..." Kawachi trailed off. "Anyway, we've got a question from Mystical Authoress, and it's adressed to...Meister! So let's bring him in!" He spoke up as he held up a remote and clicked a button on it.

The sound of cheering people emannated from the remote as Meister walked into the room and took a seat beside Suwabara. The Pantasia General Manager appeared to look mostly calm, but he also seemed kind of...confused? Concerned? Worried? Suwabara wasn't really sure about it.

"I didn't know you had one of those sound effect remotes, Kawachi-san." Meister noted.

"I got it for sale, I thought it might help with the show." Kawachi responded, shrugging. "Anyway, here's your question, from Mystical Authoress...It says..._Meister, how do you take care of all of those birds? Isn't that really difficult, considering you have gigantic tons of paperwork and stuff usually as General Manager? Do they ever poo on you or anything?" _

Meister sighed, face-palming himself before speaking. "Okay, Mystical, let me get this straight, first." He started. "The birds do _not _poo on me, or anything else like that, because they're all highly trained. And second, I only have to take care of Coo, my peacock; the other birds come from a zoo where Pantasia rents them for the Newcomers Tournament every year. And Coo's not too difficult to take care of, actually, so it's okay." He finished. He turned to Kawachi. "Is that the only question I have?"

"Yeah, it is." Kawachi responded.

"Good..."

* * *

_REVENGE! (MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!)_

Kawachi sighed. "Remember last week when I spilled water all over the Meister and Kuroyan? Kuroyan got revenge on me." He spoke up, looking devestated at this statement. "Here's the clip..."

_"Nn..." Kawachi blinked his eyes open. Standing up, he went to the bathroom to wash his face, when..._

**_"WHAT THE HECK!?"_**

_There was marker all over his face. A really large moustache was drawn under his nose, a unibrow connected his eyebrows together, there was a kiss-shaped mark on his left cheek and the word 'IDIOT!' was written on his right cheek. In addition to that, there was a large, captial L on his forehead._

_Kawachi did the first thing he could think of...try to rub it off or wash it off with water._

_It wasn't working. It was only then that he saw the note on the mirror, written in marker._

**_Kawachi, as revenge for what happened to Meister and I the other day, I have drawn stuff all over your face. By the way, it's permanent marker so you can't get it off for a while. Have fun looking like an idiot._**

**_-Kuroyanagi_**

_Kawachi just let out a groan as he continued his sad attempt at trying to rub the marker off. _

Meister chuckled a bit. "I hate to admit it, but I found it quite hilarious." He spoke up, smiling a bit. "I never thought that Kuroyanagi-san would actually go and do somethign like that."

Kai smirked. "You deserved it, Baldy." He added. "I agree with the GM that it's funny."

Kawachi sighed. "It stayed on for three days. Do you know how embarassing that was!?" He muttered.

* * *

_Rumours_

"Okay, about last time when we mentioned about Shachihoko apparently starting a food fight at the Nagoya Branch...No, he didn't actually start one." Kawachi started. "It turns out he just tripped while carrying a tray of cupcakes and the cupcakes hit a couple other workers by accident."

"Is there anything new?" Suwabara asked.

Kawachi shook his head. "Not really." He muttered, before he turned to the Meister. "Um, Meister-han?"

"Yes, Kawachi-san?"

Kawachi paused before asking, "I'm just wondering...What is your relationship with Kuroyan like?"

Meister tilted his head to the side, seemingly confused. "I'm not sure if I understand what you're talking about..." He trailed off.

"Well...Thing is...Apparently you and Kuroyan are secretly dating or something..." Kawachi trailed off. "Um...Is...Is that true?"

Meister's eyes seemed to widen considerably. "...No. That's not true. Who made it up, yaoi fangirls or someone?" He asked. "That's not true. My relations towards Kuroyanagi-san are strictly General Manager and Executive, not dating or the like."

"For _now_!" They heard Matsushiro whisper from outside the room offscreen, and Meister glared at Matsushiro.

"Stop that!" Meister told him, blushing slightly underneath his mask. Kawachi just turned towards the screen and shrugged.

* * *

_Conclusion_

"Um, so...I guess that's it for this episode. I guess we'll see you guys next episode!" Kawachi spoke up, grinning. He then elbowed the other two. "C'mon, say bye to the fans!"

"Au revoir." Meister spoke before face-palming himself. "Sorry, I meant goodbye...That was goodbye in French just now..." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Goodbye." Kai muttered, before grabbing Kawachi and pointing a katana blade to his throat. "GM, do I have permission to kill him?"

"No." Meister immediately answered.

"Darn it."


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

"Hey guys!" Monica greeted. "Welcome back to...The Epic Reports of Kawachi Kyosuke?" She turned to Kai. "I can't believe the title is this long." She told him.

"I couldn't believe it, either." Kai responded. "Anyway, you people out there are probably wondering why Baldy isn't here. Well...he got sick. So his Manager blackmailed Monica and I into hosting this episode, end of story." He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Okay, we have no questions this time. However, we do have some new gossip and such, so we should probably skip to that..."

* * *

_Rumours_

"First thing, about the ongoing rumours about Meister and Kuroyanagi's relationship...They both blatantly deny it." Monica spoke up. "But seriously, I honestly think they're lying."

"The others are _still_ talking about it?" Kai asked Monica, who nodded. "It's been three weeks since this started...I hope the GM isn't under too much stress from this."

"Anyway, rumour has it that a yakuza gang did a flash dance, disco style, right in front of the South Tokyo store earlier this morning..." Monica trailed off. "I can't imagine that...It's really weird."

"Well, considering how weird almost everyone at the South Tokyo Branch, I wouldn't be surprised if that's true." Kai responded. Monica just nodded with agreement.

* * *

_REVENGE! (MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!)_

"I FINALLY got revenge on Baldy for what he did to me a while ago!" Kai crowed triumphantly, smirking.

"What did you do, Kai?" Monica asked him.

"You'll find out in the video." Kai told her, still smiling.

_"WHAT THE HECK!" Kawachi's scream could be heard from outside the boys bathroom. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!? THE ONLY STUFF LEFT IS MY UNDERWEAR! WHO THE HECK TOOK THEM-"_

_That was when something that sounded like the fire alarm suddenly rang. Kawachi ran out screaming "FIRE!" dressed in nothing but boxers. Several Pantasia workers who saw this started laughing at the sight as the blond looked around, frantic. "Wait, there's no fire?" He asked one of them, and they shook their head in response. "Oh, crap..."_

"Did he figure out it was you?" Monica asked.

Kai shook his head. "Not until he sees this episode. I also took the liberty of supergluing his clothes to his bedroom door. I bet he's still struggling to get them unattached right now." He responded, grinning a bit.

* * *

_Conclusion_

Before Kai could speak, that was when Kawachi marched into the room. "YOU'RE the one who stole my clothes and glued them to my door!?" Kawachi shouted angrily.

"You flushed the toilets while I was showering! At least I didn't do that, Baldy!" Kai argued back. "You deserved worse than what I did to you!"

"WHY YOU-" Kawachi started, but Monica pushed the two outside the room before they started fighting.

Monica sighed as she looked at the screen. "Um, I think that's all for this episode, so see you guys later!" She spoke quickly, before the screen went blank.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

"Hey guys!" Kawachi greeted. "Welcome back to the show! I know I was sick last episode and stuff; nothing too important really happened, but now I'm back, and we've got a question, some new rumour stuff, and some revenge to talk about, so let's get on with the show!"

* * *

_Revenge...Mwa-ha-ha?_

"Yeah, I decided after a while of thinking that I might as well get some revenge on Meister for letting Kuroyanagi scribble permanent marker all over my face." Kawachi started. "Unfortunately...It went a little wrong..." He paused before speaking. "So...yeah. Let's just see the video."

_Meister sighed as he stepped into his office, closing the door behind him. "That meeting was so long..." He muttered to himself. "I really need to get some rest soon-"_

_"RAAAAAHHHHH!" That sound was due to someone (It was Kawachi) bursting through a nearby wall and wearing one of those Kayser masks and a zombie costume combined. The Pantasia General Manager let out a really high-pitched scream, grabbed the closest thing available from his desk (which was a folder with lots of papers in it) and banged Kawachi on the head with it once before running towards the door._

_That was Kuroyanagi opened the door just as Meister reached the door. The following action resulted in Meister literally running into the door and falling to the ground, groaning in pain. Kuroyanagi stared at the sight in shock before looking up at Kawachi, who had removed his mask._

_"KYOSUKE KAWACHI...WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?" Kuroyanagi roared, but Kawachi immediately ran away screaming before Kuroyanagi could go and kill Kawachi. _

"Ehh...yeah..." Kawachi trailed off. "That really didn't go so well. Meister, if you're watching this, I am really sorry about it..."

* * *

_Q and A_

"Hmm...okay, let's get to the questions." Kawachi looked at his paper. "Another question from Mystical Authoress, and it's adressed to me this time. It says _Kawachi, seriously, do you really have to keep pranking everybody? And by the way, how's Azuma doing with his cooking?" _Kawachi sighed as he looked up at the screen. "Okay about Azuma, he's really not doing well. He only knows how to use a rice cooker to make rice. And bread. That's kind of it. Everything else I've tried to teach him to cook-EVEN instant ramen, for goodness sakes-has burnt."

Before Kawachi could continue, the noises of "FIRE!" and "AZUMA, JUST LET ME DO THE COOKING NEXT TIME!" was heard before the 'shhh...' of a fire extinguisher echoed for a moment.

Kawachi sighed. "I better check on that later...Anyway, Why do I keep pranking everybody? Well, they kind of deserve it for pissing me off and/or allowing those who dislike me, such as Kuroyan, for pranking me in the first place. Besides, it's kind of fun to see good pranks get executed...Well, with the exception of the revenge I pulled on Meister, but you get the idea..."

* * *

_Rumours_

"Okay, remember when I told you guys a while ago about Kanmuri, Tsukino and Azuma going out together?" Kawachi started. "Well, now Manager's got this idea that both Kanmuri and Tsukino like Azuma, and I mean by like as in having a crush on him." He paused before continuing. "I'm not really sure about this, but it could be true for Tsukino-san. She gave Azuma handmade chocolates this past week! I'm not so sure about Kanmuri, though...I don't know why. It just doesn't seem...I don't know, what's the word for it? Normal? I don't know."

He looked down at his sheet of paper. "Oh yeah! For you Meister fangirls out there, apparently he's been heard singing during work. And not just any mere song, it's the song 'I Like You, I Love You' by JevanniP, originally sung by the Vocaloid synthesizer Rin Kagamine...Apparently he sings the song really well despite the fact that he's not a synthesized female voice, and I'm trying to get Kuroyanagi to record it for me since he's so close to Meister all the time during work but he keeps refusing to. Hmm, what else?"

"Oh yeah! One more thing. Apparently Suwabara and Monica, you know the samurai dude from last few episodes, and his girlfriend from last episode...I don't really know if this is true, but apparently they're not talking to each other because they got into a fight about something. Huh. Must suck for them. And now I'm feeling bad for Suwabara!" Kawachi muttered the last statement in gritted teeth. "Darn it...I hate it when I have to sympathize for people I hate! Doesn't anyone else hate it?"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"Okay, so, that's it for this episode!" Kawachi finished, waving at the screen. "Hope to see you guys next time, and keep sending in questions! Thanks!"


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

"Hey guys!" Kawachi greeted the screen. "Welcome back to the show, and say hello to Suwabara!" He gestured to Suwabara, who was sitting beside him, but the samurai was non-responsive. Kawachi sighed. "Suwabara, at least say hello to the audience!"

"Hello." Suwabara muttered in response. The samurai didn't really want to talk, from the looks of his facial expression and tone of voice.

"Anyway, we have a question this time, and also we do have some special stuff, and a new rumour, so let's get on with the show!"

* * *

_Rumours_

"Okay, rumour has it that Tsukino SERIOUSLY has the hots for Azuma!" Kawachi exclaimed. "I'm talking seriously here, and it's actually true, by the way. She even gave him more handmade chocolates! Why can't I have handmade chocolates!? It's not cool, Tsukino. If you're going to make handmade chocolates, can't you give some to your other co-workers, too?"

"..." Kai was still unrespsonsive.

Kawcahi sighed. "Suwabara-san, I know you and Monica haven't been doing well, but seriously, just because of that doesn't mean you can-"

"Shut up about the topic and continue with the show." Kai muttered quietly.

* * *

_REVENGE!_

"Um...remember last time when I pranked the Meister and a lot of things went wrong?" Kawachi spoke up. He cringed a bit. "Well...he got revenge on me. Big time."

_Kawachi and Meister bumped into each other as they walked down the hallway._

_"Oh, Meister-han, um...Sorry about the..." Kawachi trailed off, cringing. He knew that one thing might happen to him today due to the earlier incident._

_He was going to die. Or get fired. Or both._

_"It's alright, Kawachi-san." Meister reassured him immediately, facing him. "I probably needed the wake-up call anyway, no matter how painful it was. I _did_have a lot of _paperwork_ to attend to, and it would be _terrible _if I was too** tired**..." _

_The Pantasia General Manager appeared to be sounding more sarcastic, but Kawachi didn't notice as the two shook hands with each other-_

_And Kawachi got a huge electric shock._

_"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"_

_Kawachi slumped to the ground as Meister stood over him, giving him the death glare._

_"Don't do it again. What you experienced just now was punishment for your little joke, in which I nearly got a close-to-major head injury!" He snapped. "If something like this happens again, I may have no choice but to shut down your show. Understood?"_

_Kawachi just gave a small nod as Meister walked off, fuming._

Kawachi sighed. "Well, I guess I kind of deserved it, I did nearly give him a head-injury because of that prank...But the extreme joybuzzer really hurt! I don't think things are going well for me lately..."

"Isn't that obvious, Baldy?" Suwabara muttered.

"Shush."

* * *

_Q and A_

"So, we have two questions today, and let's start with the one we have from Mystical Authoress." Kawachi looked at a piece of paper as he spoke. "It's adressed to me, and it says, _Kawachi, do you think you can get Meister to sing? And that you two should make amends with each other soon? I think it would be a good idea (especially the second suggestion). _Yeah, Mystical...you've got a point with the second one. Maybe I can get Meister for the next episode..." Kawachi trailed off. "Suwa, you want to read the other question?"

Suwabara didn't respond.

Kawachi sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll read it. It's from an anonymous reviewer called runswithscissors, and it's also adressed to me. It says, _Kawachi, you act like you hate Kai all the time, but aren't you really just a tsundere? You should kiss and make up! :P"_

Suwabara looked up and stared at Kawachi. "Did it actually say that?" Kawachi just nodded in response."Let me see."

"Why?"

"Just let me look at it and-" Suwabara started, trying to reach for the paper, but he tripped and awkwardly landed on Kawachi. Kawachi, unable to support the samurai's weight so suddenly, fell backwards onto the ground.

That was when Monica walked into the room.

"Kai, I wanted to talk-" She started, but then she looked down and saw the two of them. "Kai-how-" She started, but then she stopped and ran out of the room.

Kai got up, pushing Kawachi off him. "Monica, wait!" He shouted, running out of the room.

Kawachi cringed as he sat up. "This. Isn't. Good." He muttered quietly. "Um...yeah, okay, the show's over. See you next episode...let's really hope none of us have to commit seppuku anytime soon..." He then ran out of the room, and the scene was now just an empty room, but outside, one could hear some shouting before the screen went blank.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7

Kawachi sighed. "Hello..." He trailed off sadly. "I think I feel like committing seppuku sometime soon...Why, you might ask?" He let out another sigh. "Monica and Kai broke up after Episode 6. It's all my fault, she walked in on Kai and I, well, accidentally...Kissing...And...Now she _hates_ me. She and Kai got into a huge shouting fight and stuff and now they won't speak to each other. And also, most of us thought that she was carrying Kai's kid, but...it turns out it was just a ploy at the time to make sure Kai didn't seppuku when he lost to Azuma at the Yakitate!25/9 competition..." He gave a third sigh. "It really sucks for him. And me. And probably everyone else, too, especially Monica. I feel like comitting seppuku, but I can't otherwise my family won't have financial support and I don't think it's going to help anyone's situation..."

"Kawachi-san?" Kawachi turned to see Meister enter the room. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Kawachi just shook his head. "Thanks for joining me this episode..." He trailed off. "You didn't have to join, Meister. I know you're pissed at me for the prank and-"

"I feel that as being formerly in roles as master and discple when we tried to go against Azuma and win to get the Daruma wheat from his grandpa, that even though we aren't really much of a master and disciple duo that I should look out for you." Meister started to explain. "Also, I came here to...apologize. My actions towards you were not an appropriate approach towards that situation and I really regret doing such a thing. It won't happen again, I hope."

Kawachi nodded quietly. "Apology accepted." Meister just gave a small nod and sat beside Kawachi silently.

* * *

_Q and A_

"So, we have a question from Bite the Dust and a question from Mystical Authoress..." Kawachi trailed off. He looked at Bite the Dust's question first. "It says, _Kawachi, did you plan that whole...Compromising situation with Suwa?" _Kawachi immediately looked down and gave a heavy sigh, unable to say anything.

Meister sighed, deciding to step in and help Kawachi answer the question. "No, Bite the Dust, how he can he plan something like that? Seriously? And please don't bring up the subject too often, it's really depressing, none of us can really bear it right now and dwelling on this won't help anyone, especially those involved." He turned to Kawachi. "Can I look at the other question?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for sticking up for me." Kawachi responded, handing the sheet of paper to Meister.

"No problem, Kawachi-san." Meister looked at the paper. "Oh, this one from Mystical Authoress is adressed to me, actually. It says, _Meister Kirisaki, I have three questions. One, are you sure you don't have a crush on anyone currently? Two, do you and Kawachi like any Vocaloids/UTAUloids in particular? And three, can you sing for us? PLEASE?" _Meister turned to Kawachi. "The fangirls are seriously trying to pry information out of me, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they sure are, especially Mystical!" Kawachi responded, laughing a little. "Mystical's written fanfics about you, you know!"

"Seriously?" Meister asked, bewildered by this new information. Kawachi just nodded in response. "I should check it sometime...Anyway, Mystical, if you're talking about the rumors related to Kuroyanagi-san and I's relationship, I swear we are strictly in the relations between General Manger and Executive, nothing else...though I do admit I, um...well, I..." It was now obvious that Meister was blushing underneath his mask with embarassment. "Augh, I can't say it!" He groaned, blushing even more now.

"So you do have a crush on Kuroyanagi, don't you!?" Kawachi exclaimed. "How do you have a crush on someone who can act so rude, has a black hole for a stomach, and can be really annoying in the morning?"

Meister just nodded quietly, still blushing. "I don't know how. I just don't know...Anyway, my favourite Vocaloids have to be Gakupo, Len, Miku and Rin while my favourite UTAUloids are Ted and Teto."

"Hey, I like Miku, too!" Kawachi responded. "I also like Meiko and Luka, I guess...I've never heard any of the UTAUloids, though, so I can't really choose a favourite."

Meister paused for a moment before asking Kawachi, "Wait, what about the third part of the question? Do you think I should actually sing?"

Kawachi grinned a bit. "Well, let's get to the next section, shall we?"

* * *

_THE SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS!_

"What is this...Secret Challenge of Awesomeness? I don't remember this being on the show." Meister asked Kawachi.

"It's a new thing." Kawachi explained. "Basically, one of us, all of us or some of us here will have to do something...out of our comfort zone. And viewers can request things for this, too. And since Mystical requested for you to sing, Meister...why don't you?" Kawachi spoke, grinning even wider as Meister face-palmed himself.

"I only really know well the songs 'Under the Darkness' from that one yaoi anime show, 'I Like you, I Love you' by JevanniP sung by the Vocaloid Rin Kagamine, and the Japanese version of 'Tong Hua' ('Fairytale') sung by Guang Liang." Meister protested. "I'm not so sure if the fangirls know any of those songs..."

"I'm sure they won't mind! They just want to listen to your beautiful voice!" Kawachi persisted.

"Beautiful?" Meister asked, giving Kawachi a weird look.

"Oh, sorry, I meant handsome." Kawachi responded, correcting himself. "Can you sing 'I Like you, I Love you' by JevanniP, since apparently people heard you singing it last week? I'm really sure the fangirls would love that!"

"Well...I'm not on a computer or a synthesizer, I am a real person, Kawachi-san. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act out the whole music-video-thing..."

"Hm, good point. Just you singing it right here would look kinda weird, no offense." Kawachi paused for a moment before speaking. "I've got an idea!"

_**TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

Kawachi was sitting to the side and fiddling with a small keyboard. There was a large cardboard frame, and behind it stood Meister, who turned to Kawachi.

"I didn't mean we had to actually do this!" Meister spoke up, blushing. "I was trying to get my way out of singing!"

Kawachi face-palmed himself. "We, we took all the trouble of trying to set up the same situation as Rin faced in the song, so just sing, will you!?" He asked.

"You have to put the music on first." Meister responded, putting one hand on his hip.

"Right." Kawachi pressed a button on the keyboard, and instantly, the music came on. During the intro, Kawachi prentended to type on the keyboard, before clicking the computer mouse. Meister took a deep breath before starting to sing.

Kawachi had to admit, Meister's voice sounded really good, actually, and even though the song was originally sung by a female synthesizer, of all things, he did a pretty good job. As Kawachi pretended to sometimes not pay attention to Meister (Meister would wave at Kawachi if he wasn't paying attention), offer a bottle of water to Meister (who shook his head in a cute kind of way and held a hand out), pretend to nap, or even walk out of the room occasionally (Meister would just keep gazing at him with his head tilted at those actions), Meister just did all sorts of little actions in response (for example, all of the ones listed above).

At the end of the song, Meister was blushing like crazy as Kawachi just grinned and turned off the music.

"Was that okay?" Meister asked, stepping through the cardboard frame and sitting down beside Kawachi, still embarassed.

"That was actually pretty good! I bet you would have made a great singer if you didn't go into baking, Meister-han!" Kawachi exclaimed.

Meister sighed. "Next time we get a singing request, you sing next time...It's not fair that I sing and you don't..." He trailed off.

"Hey, at least it wasn't like you had to sing 'Magnet' with _Kuroyan,_ right? I bet that would be awkward." Kawachi teased.

"Ah, shush!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"We're already at the end of the episode?" Kawachi sighed. "Well, I didn't really feel like doing any pranks 'cause of what happened last time and stuff...and things aren't really going well right now, so I don't think it's going to help..."

"Good point." Meister agreed. The two were silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Wait, this is going on the internet, right?"

"Um...yes..." Kawachi trailed off. "Why?"

"Oh...darn it..." Meister looked a little worried now. "Darn it! Kuroyanagi's going to see this! This is so embarassing...nnh!" He ran out of the room, blushing with embarassment.

Kawachi watched as Meister left the room quickly, before turning to the camera. "So, uh, yeah...Kuroyanagi, if you're watching this, Meister totally has a crush on you! Anyway, see you guys next episode!" He spoke, grinning widely before the screen went blank.

* * *

**Author note: Uh, yeah, I don't own any of the songs mentioned and/or sung. I would put song lyrics in for 'I Like you, I Love you' by JevanniP but I can't due to fanfiction rules, so just search the song up on Youtube and listen to it while reading the THE SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS section. Thanks!**


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

"Uh, hi guys..." Kawachi trailed off. "Welcome back to the show. There's nobody with me today because Meister refuses to come back to the show because he's still embarassed that he confessed his crush last episode, Azuma's off baking Ja-pan, Tsukino has schoolwork, Manager's too lazy-"

"I'M NOT LAZY!" Matsushiro screamed from outside the room.

Kawachi face-palmed himself before continuing. "Kuroyan is refusing to be on the show, Kanmuri's off doing whatever scientific reasearch he has to do, and most importantly as you all know, Monica and Kai still aren't speaking to each other and I'm trying to get them back together! I tried getting them together on a blind date and as soon as they saw each other they started swearing at each other like crazy! I don't know what to do!" He ended, waving his arms for emphasis. "I even tried talking to them individually and apologizing and stuff, but I don't think anything is working right now...any suggestions on how to get them back together would be nice..."

* * *

_Concerns?_

"This isn't really a section for the show, but apparently one of the viewers was especially worried about me because of my ramblings last episode about the whole seppuku thing." Kawachi started. "Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I'm not going to commit seppuku, I don't even know first off, and I was just being really depressed last episode, so I'm sorry, okay? Forgive and forget? Hopefully?"

* * *

_THE SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS!_

"So, I figured I would try doing something this time. You heard Meister sing last time, so this time I went about the Pantasia Main Building-LIKE A SECRET AGENT." Kawachi ended. "This was the result. Enjoy!"

_Kawachi darted around the corner of the hallway, holding up a plastic water gun. He wore a spiffy suit with dark black sunglasses to obscure his eyes from view. He hummed the 'Mission Impossible' theme as he continued down the hallway, suspiciously looking everywhere and pointing his plastic water gun at wherever he looked. _

_In the midst of this, he overheard two voices coming from the Pantasia General Manager's office._

_"Do you actually-seriously have a crush on me-" Kuroyanagi's voice was heard first, the tone sounding a bit shocked._

_"NO! I MEAN YES! I DON'T KNOW!" Meister shouted back, his voice filled with panic and embarassment. "I don't know how the heck it happened and stuff, and I know you're not a homosexual or anything! I mean, I'm six years older than you, too! You probably prefer men, erm, I meant WOMEN your age! It's okay if you don't like me in that way! I understand!"_

_"...This is the first time I've ever seen you or heard you be so flustered in my entire life." Kuroyanagi remarked after a moment of silence. "You sound like an embarassed school girl trying to confess their crush."_

_"Thank you. Just what I wanted to hear." Meister responded sarcastically, but there was still a bit of embarassment in his tone of voice, minimizing the sharpness of the sarcasm quite a bit so that it instead sounded more of a pout. _

_The door opened, and Meister and Kuroyanagi were walking out as they continued to converse with each other, but that was when they saw Kawachi. "What the-" Kuroyanagi started, but that was when Kawachi pointed his water gun at Kuroyanagi and pulled the trigger._

_Immediately, a now soaking-wet, ANGRY Kuroyanagi was glaring at Kawachi right afterwards. "KAWACHI KYOSUKE..." He fumed, smoke literally blasting out of his ears. "YOU WILL DIE!" He roared, before he started chasing Kawachi down the hallway. _

_Meister cringed a bit, before muttering something about getting back to work and going back into the office._

"I barely escaped with my life!" Kawachi ended.

"Hey, dude!" Shachihoko then walked into the room, sitting beside Kawachi. "How are you?" He asked, sporting a grin on his face.

"Uh, fine, I guess..." Kawachi trailed off. "Shachihoko, what are you doing here?"

"Blame your Manager. Blackmail. You get the idea." Shachihoko answered. "What's going on now?"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"What!? I'm already at the end of the episode!?" Shachihoko exclaimed, before sighing. "I knew I should have tried to get here earlier. Traffic was terrible, you know!"

"It's okay, at least you were here for the episode. Maybe you can stick around for the next one." Kawachi responded, shrugging a bit.

"Sure, I guess so." Shachihoko paused before asking, "Is it seriously true that Monica and Kai broke up-"

"Yes." Kawachi interrupted, answering him. "It is."

"Oh. Huh, it must suck for them..."

"Anyway," Kawachi continued, turning to the screen, "Questions for any of us or suggestions for a secret challenge or how to get Monica and Kai back together would be nice. Hope to see you guys later! See ya!"


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9

"Hey guys!" Kawachi greeted. "Shachihoko and I are back with new stuff, some questions, and some interesting news, so let's get on with the show!"

* * *

_THE SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS!_

"Remember how we asked you viewers to suggest ways to get Monica and Kai back together? Well, Bite the Dust suggested that we lock the two in a room and let them fight it all out." Kawachi started.

"We actually did that. It worked...somewhat...but then..." Shachihoko cringed a bit. "We got beat up two hours laters when they finally agreed to argue more later and beat us up first! Kai slashed the door open with his katana blade and Monica got out a marshmallow gun out of nowhere before chasing the two of us through the Pantasia building! It was INSANE!"

"At least they're getting along, now. I wouldn't say they're back as a couple yet, but at least they're talking to each other now." Kawachi told him. "Anyway, since it worked so well, we figured we would try to do the same for Meister and Kuroyanagi, Tsukino and Azuma, Kanmuri and Azuma...The results didn't go so well with the last two because Kanmuri just picked the lock and Tsukino later kicked down the door, but Meister and Kuroyanagi were stuck in there for at least three hours before Kuroyanagi got super angry, knocked down the door and started chasing the both of us!"

"We got beat up at least twice in total, but it was worth it, don't you think?"

"Totally." Kawachi answered Shachihoko, the two high-fiving each other.

* * *

_Q and A_

"We got some questions for both Shachihoko and I from Mystical Authoress, AND some of the other Pantasia staff, actually..." Kawachi trailed off as he looked down at his piece of paper. "Let's do Mystical's question, first."

"Hey, it's for me!" Shachihoko exclaimed, snatching the paper from Kawachi and reading it aloud. "_Hey Shachihoko! Just wondering how things are at the Nagoya branch. Also, what was it like hanging out with the American Team (you know, Monica and Shadow) during the Monaco Cup?" _Shachihoko grinned a bit. "Things are going fine back at Nagoya, thanks, and hanging out with Monica and Shadow..." His facial expression morphed into one of terror. "It was scary. They barely spoke a word to me outside of the matches unless Shadow was mimicking me as a way to tell me to shut up, and Monica only spoke when Shadow wasn't around, which wasn't often, I can tell you. Breads started appearing out of nowhere during the time we had to prepare for the matches, too, and that was REALLY scary...I don't recommend being stuck with both of those guys during a tournament. Ever."

Kawachi snatched the paper back from Shachihoko. "Tell me if you want to hold the paper next time!" He snapped briefly, before reading the next question. "It's from Kuroyan...for me. It says, _Kawachi Kyosuke, why are you doing this ridiculous show?"_

"How is it ridiculous!? It's awesome!" Shachihoko exclaimed in response.

"I know, it is..." Kawachi turned to the screen. "Kuroyanagi, for your answer you should probably re-watch Episode 1 for the reason why. Though I think it's turned into more of a talk show than promoting anything." He looked at the paper. "I think that's it."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Shachihoko asked Kawachi, who nodded in response. "Are these episodes usually this short?"

"Pretty much," Kawachi admitted. He turned to the screen. "So, I hope to see you guys next episode, and hopefully we can get Monica and Kai fully back together soon! See you next episode!"


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10

"Hey guys!" Kawachi greeted the screen. "This episode, we have special guests from the previous episodes, so let's welcome back Shachihoko, Monica, Kai, and Meister!" He pressed a button on the special effects remote, the sound of cheering people resounding in the room as mentioned four walked into the room, along with Kuroyanagi. "Kuroyan, what are you doing here?" Kawachi asked, confused.

"Blackmail. End of story." Kuroyanagi muttered under his breath. "So, what exactly is going on now?"

"Well," Kawachi looked at his paper in hand, "We have a couple questions to answer, some revenge to show off, and a secret challenge of AWESOMENESS that we definitely need to execute, so let's get on with the show!"

* * *

_Q and A_

"So, we have questions from the other Pantasia staff and Mystical Authoress." Kawachi spoke up as he read the paper. "I'll read the stuff from the Pantasia people first. Here's the first question."

_Monica and Kai: Are you two back together as a couple yet? -Matsushiro_

Everyone turned to look at Monica and Kai. Monica just grinned. "Yeah, we talked it over and stuff, and everything's fine now. I guess you could say we're back together." She responded. "Right, Kai?"

"I guess so." Kai muttered in response.

_Shachihoko: Why are you so obsessed with Nagoya stuff? -Mizuno_

"C'mon, Mizuno, who WOULDN'T be obsessed wtih Nagoya!? They're awesome!" Shachihoko exclaimed. "People don't understand the true awesomeness of Nagoya..." he muttered to himself.

_Kuroyanagi and Meister: Is it true that you two have a crush on each other? -Tsukino_

Kuroyanagi let out a groan as Meister face-palmed himself. "The rumours have gotten to the possible successor of Pantasia, too?" Meister muttered under his breath before answering. "NO, Tsukino-san, my relations towards Kuroyanagi are nothing like that, I can assure you."

"REALLY..." Shachihoko and Kawachi trailed off.

"MEISTER IS RIGHT! THE TWO OF YOU BETTER SHUT UP ABOUT IT OR I'LL GET YOU FIRED!" Kuroyanagi threatened, giving the two the death glare.

"Don't listen to them, Tsukino, they like each other but they're too stubborn to deny it!" Shachihoko shouted to the screen before Kuroyanagi punched him in the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

_Kawachi: Can I be on an episode anytime soon? -Azuma_

"Yeah, Azuma, sure!" Kawachi responded, grinning. "Though we're going to have to figure out who's going to work during your shift if we're going to get you on an episode anytime soon..." He looked at the paper. "Okay, last question is from Mystical Authoress, and here it is!"

_Everyone: Who do you think is the sexiest/most attractive/best-looking person in Pantasia?_

Everyone exchanged glances, before Shachihoko shouted, "ME!"

"**NO WAY!** I'M SEXIER THAN YOU!" Kuroyanagi shouted back. "I'm probably ten times more sexier than you are!"

"I would say Monica, I guess..." Kai trailed off.

_"NO DUH!"_ Everyone else exclaimed before continuing to argue with each other.

"I say Samurai Boy!" Monica exclaimed, immediately giving Kai a huge hug.

"Gah, Monica, let go of me!" Suwabara exclaimed, gently pushing her off. "Don't do that unexpectedly!" Monica just gave a pouting face in response. "Fine, fine, go ahead and hug me..." Kai trailed off.

"I would think _I'm_ the sexiest person in Pantasia." Kawachi responded, grinning.

_"NO."_ Kai, Monica, Shachihoko and Kuroyanagi spoke at the same time.

"I don't know, to be honest...Azuma and Kanmuri seem to be, well, too cute for that sort of title, so they wouldn't work..." Meister trailed off. "I do have a person in mind, but I wish to refrain from commenting."

"WHO!?" Everyone else asked.

"I'm not telling." Meister responded, crossing his arms.

"It's Kuroyanagi, isn't it?" Kawachi asked, smirking. "You like him that much, don't you?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Meister shouted, deep red blush glowing from underneath his mask.

"You can't deny it, Meister. Fess up!" Shachihoko teased.

"F-Fine! It's_ Kuroyanagi_, happy!?" Meister spoke, blushing with embarassment. Kuroyanagi's eyes seemed to widen at that statement as his mouth gaped open simultaneously.

"Wait..." Kuroyanagi trailed off. **_"WHAT!?"_**

* * *

_REVENGE!_

"Meister, does that mean when you were singing in Episode 7...were you trying to communicate to me about this?" Kuroyanagi asked, suspicious.

"Umm..." Meister trailed off. "Let's save that for later..." He trailed off again, before turning to Kawachi. "Kawachi-kun, you did say you had some revenge to execute?"

"Yes. And it's happening right now." Kawachi spoke, grinning. "Total humiliation for you on live web, since you let Kuroyanagi beat up me and Shachihoko. 'Fess up to Kuroyanagi, now..."

"..." Meister's face was blushing REALLY DEEPLY underneath his mask, but before he could say anything, Kuroyanagi interrupted him.

"Let me guess. You actually, seriously have a crush on me? And you weren't kidding the last time you tried to talk to me about it?"

"Yes. Both questions." Meister squeaked out. Kuroyanagi took a deep breath, walked out of the room, and let out a huge scream.

**_"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

_SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS!_

"Okay, now that we've got that over with..." Kawachi turned to Kuroyanagi, who had just walked back into the room. "How about you sing something for us, hmm, Kuroyanagi?"

"What?" Kuroyanagi asked, confused. "Me, sing? Are you sure?"

"C'mon, it's a great way to confess your feelings!" Shachihoko responded, deciding to 'help' Kawachi with the persuasion. "Especially for loved ones! Maybe you could sing with Meister, actually!" He added, and Meister appeared to blush again at that comment.

Kuroyanagi sighed. "Okay. But I get to choose the song. How about 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia?"

"Sounds good! I'll be right back!" Kawachi ran out of the room after shoving a mic into Kuroyanagi's hands.

"Where did the mic come from?" Monica asked, confused. Kuroyanagi just shrugged in response.

Moments later, Kawachi came back into the room, dragging a huge machine thing along with him. Shachihoko immediately recognized it.

"Dude, you got one of those DJ things!?" He exclaimed. "Where did you get it!"

"Apparently Manager found it broken and fixed it." Kawachi responded, shrugging. "And since Swedish House Mafia is a DJ group, I figured we needed synths and stuff if we're doing one of their songs." He turned to the camera. "Okay, guys, this will only take a couple seconds to hook up, so bear with us, okay?"

**_Five minutes later..._**

Kuroyanagi and Meister stood in front of the stand holding up the microphone. Kai, Monica and Shachihoko were all manning the DJ station and Kawachi was getting glowsticks out to light up the now dimly-lit room.

Kuroyanagi took the microphone first, belting into the mic as he started with the first verse. Meister joined in for the chorus, and starting from there the two alternated singing the verses and chorus. In the meanwhile, Shachihoko, Kai and Monica appeared to be having lots of fun messing with the synthesizer and DJ equipment while Kawachi actually decided to break open a few glowsticks and splatter some of the contents onto the walls and floor.

As soon as the song ended, Monica was seen in the background giving Kai a kiss on the cheek while everyone else let out a huge cheer.

Kawachi grinned as he looked at the screen. "Well, that's it for this episode for you viewers out there!" Kawachi spoke up. "Hope to see you guys next episode!"

"We should do that again sometime! That was EPIC!" Shachihoko exclaimed. Kawachi and Shachihoko high-fived each other as Kai let Monica go ahead and hug him. Meister and Kuroyanagi leaned towards each other, as if they were going to kiss, but they pulled away, both speaking the same words and the same time.

"Nah. Not yet."

They then hugged each other right after that.

* * *

**Author note: Happy tenth episode! YAY! XD And I don't own the song 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia (those guys are EPIC, by the way; it's sad that they split though...). Again, I can't put lyrics in the fic due to fanfiction rules, so just go on Youtube or something and listen to it while reading the last section of this episode. Thanks!**


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the show!" Kawachi greeted the screen. "This time, I've got Azuma to join me!" He spoke up, pointing at Azuma, who was sitting with him.

"Uh, hi!" Azuma greeted, giving a wide grin. He turned to Kawachi. "What are we going to do this episode?" He asked.

"Well..." Kawachi looked down at the sheet of paper he had on hand. "Sadly, there's no questions, but there IS a new rumour. And we have some revenge and stuff to do, too!"

* * *

_Rumours_

"Apparently Kuroyanagi is gaining weight." Kawchi spoke up, grinning and nodding mischeviously. "And Meister on the other hand is underweight, as the rumour goes."

"Does Meister _ever_ eat anything?" Azuma asked Kawachi. "I mean, he ate the bread in the final match at the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament, but..."

"I don't know," Kawachi responded, shrugging. "But for Kuroyanagi's case, it kind of makes sense. I mean, he's got a black hole of a stomach. I'm sure a regular person would probably gain weight from eating so much." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure Meister-han eats something during work. Kuroyanagi probably has to remind him to eat since he's the General Manager and probably has tons of paper work and stuff, right?"

Kawachi looked at the paper before speaking up again. "Also, apparently at the Main Pantasia Building, the heater went wacky and a lot of employees ended up working shirtless. Including Kuroyanagi. And Meister." Kawachi exchanged weird glances with Azuma. "It must really suck to be the people at the Pantasia Main Branch right now.."

"Yeah..." Azuma trailed off. "It's not good for the bread..."

"Not just that." Kawachi interjected. "I wonder what would happen if the air conditioning went wild and the heater broke. That would probably be worse. Everyone would be frozen!"

Azuma let out a 'hmm...' before speaking up. "You mean like the one time when I-"

"Yes, like when you got stuck in the storage room and nearly froze to death!" Kawachi responded, sighing. "Seriously, you need to be more careful!"

* * *

_Revenge! Mwa-ha-ha!_

"Okay, so this time we decided to get revenge on Manager. And you know why?" Kawachi started.

"It's because he made us work late yesterday?" Azuma asked.

Kawachi sighed. "I was going to say that, Azuma. I was pausing for dramatic effect..." He turned to the screen. "Anyway, so this is what Azuma and I did. Enjoy!"

_Ken Matsushiro opened the door to his office..._

_To see thousands of packing peanuts envelop him as the burst out the doorway, having been stuffed in there. As soon as he dug himself out of the packing peanuts, he immediately let out a shout as he stepped on a hidden mousetrap._

_"KAWACHI KYOSUKE! AZUMA KAZUMA! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO GET FIRED IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Azuma asked him in disbelief.

Kawachi nodded. "Yup. That pretty much wraps it up..." He trailed off. He then turned to the screen. "So, you guys, thanks for watching and I hope we see you guys ask some questions or give us an extremely weird challenge or something. See ya!"


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12

"Hey guys!" Kawachi greeted. "Welcome back to the show, and please welcome back Shachihoko!" He pressed a button on the sound effects remote as Shachihoko walked in and sat beside Kawachi, and the sound of cheering people was heard for a quick moment before he continued. "So, we've got some challenges, a rumor, and I think this episode should be interesting overall just because of that stuff. So let's get on with it!"

* * *

_THE SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS!_

Shachihoko looked at the paper. "So, Bite the Dust suggested-" He started.

"WHERE'S MY BANDANNA!?" Kai Suwabara interrupted as he suddenly burst into the room. It was obvious that he was enraged, and he had a lack of bandanna, too.

"Whoa..." Kawachi trailed off. "You really do have a reclining hairline..."

"Shush, Baldy!" Kai responded as he pointed his katana blade at Kawachi's face. "TELL ME WHERE MY BANDANNA IS OR I'LL CUT YOU!"

"Hold it!" Shachihoko responded, pushing Suwbara away. "Why are you assuming he stole it!?"

"Because he would be stupid enough to do something like that!"

Kawachi face-palmed himself. "Suwabara-san, maybe you should ask the other people. I heard Kanmuri's been collecting bandannas to use for a future experiment." He responded as calmly as possible.

"Kanmuri...He's going to pay..." Kai trailed off as he stomped out of the room.

Kawachi turned to Shachihoko. "Do you have any idea where Suwabara's bandanna is?" He asked.

Shachihoko just grinned before taking Suwabara's bandanna out of his pocket. "I did. Bite the Dust requested someone to steal it, and I figured I might as well do it." He responded. Kawachi just gave him a high five, right before Kuroyanagi and Meister burst into the room.

"KAWACHI KYOSUKE..." Kuroyanagi fumed as smoke seemed to literally come out of his ears, but Meister beat him to it.

"How dare you suggest I'm underweight!" Meister snapped, obvious insulted from the previous episode. "And I'm sure Kuroyanagi-san is not overweight, either!"

"But Kuroyan eats a lot! His stomach is a BLACK HOLE!" Kawachi argued. "And Meister-han, do you even eat anything during work? Seriously?"

"So what if my stomach is a black hole!?" Kuroyanagi responded, emphasizing this with an overly-dramatic wave of his arms. "I can't help it, I like food!"

"Okay, okay, I admit that I don't eat that much to be honest." Meister responded, holding up his hands a little. "It gets to the point that Kuroyanagi-san is giving me lectures on how important is to eat something."

"That's because you eat close to zilch of anything." Kuroyanagi responded, glaring at Meister. "You're going to get bony if you keep up those sorts of eating habits."

"How dare you call me bony!" The two immediately launched into an argument, yelling at each other with dramatic waving of the arms and other gestures (some of them having to be censored on camera as they were innapropriate ones and DEFINITELY not meant for the workplace).

Shachihoko sighed before turning to Kawachi and showing him the paper. "Mystical Authoress requested that we shove Meister and Kuroyanagi into a closet and lock them in there. Do you think it's a good time?" He asked.

Kawachi nodded, before the two promptly shoved the two older men into a nearby closet and closed the door.

"HEY!" Kuroyanagi screamed from inside the closet. "LET US OUT!"

"...NAH." Shachihoko and Kawachi responded, grinning at each other before giving each other high-fives.

* * *

_Q and A_

"We have two questions from Mystical Authoress for..." Kawachi paused as he read the paper. "Meister and Kuroyan..." He and Shachihoko exchanged glances that seemed to say _'we're doomed if we let them out anytime soon...'_

"There's a question for us?" Meister asked from behind the closet door.

"Yup." Kawachi answered, before reading the questions.

_Hi there, Kuroyanagi and Meister! :) How are you two right now, and how's your relationship going? XD_

"Well," Meister started. "In terms of the relationship thing, it's not really like as if Kuroyanagi-kun and I go out on dates, considering we see each other every day during work. In fact, it's not like how people date each other and stuff with lots of passionate kissing like you see on television. It's nothing like that."

"Meister and I haven't even kissed yet, for your information." Kuroyanagi added. "If we were to describe the phase of our relationship, it could go along the lines of 'Acknowledging the fact that we actually like each other in such a way' kind of thing."

"And how I am right now..." Meister paused before responding. "Well, considering the closet space is actually quite cramped, Kuroyanagi-san and I are both quite, erm, literally close to each other right now. It's starting to get to the point where it's getting embarassing for me."

"Ditto for me." Kuroyanagi muttered quietly.

* * *

_Conclusion_

"Do you want to let Meister and Kuroyan out yet?" Shachihoko asked Kawachi.

"Nah," Kawachi answered, grinning, "I think it's best for them to spend a little bonding time in there, you know...It could probably help them get to know each other some more."

"KAWACHI KYOSUKE!" Suwabara burst into the room, glaring at him and Shachihoko. "Kanmuri said that Shachihoko stole my bandanna, and that he was NOT collecting bandannas for a future experiment. Is this true?" The samurai demanded, pointing his katana blade at Kawachi.

Kawachi let out a gulp before answering. "Yes." He squeaked out, terrified.

"I'll cut you."

Shachihoko and Kawachi let out high-pitched screams before they were chased out of the room by Suwabara. Moments later, Kuroyanagi and Meister burst out of the closet, collapsing onto the floor in relief.

"Thank goodness..." Meister trailed off. "I was worried of what would happen if you weren't able to pick a lock..."

"I know. I'm glad it came in handy." Kuroyanagi responded as they helped each other up. They turned to the camera. "I don't think Kawachi and Shachihoko are coming back anytime soon, so I guess we'll have to call it the end for now."

"Understandable." Meister turned towards the screen, smiling a bit. "So, this is the end of this episode. We hope to see you viewers next episode, and keep sending in your requests and questions! Thanks!"


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13

Kawachi groaned. "I'm sorry about not putting up an episode in a while guys, I was going to do a Valentine's day episode with secret footage of all the couples and couples-to-be, but Suwabara destroyed the camera with his katana blade and I had to buy a new one..." He let out a sigh. "Anyway, so we've got some revenge to execute, and a challenge of awesomeness to get done. Althought it would really help if we can get some questions from you viewers, okay?"

* * *

_Revenge!_

"Okay, so...I got revenge on Suwabara-san for breaking my camera...By stealing his katana!" Kawachi took out Suwabara's katana blade. "Pretty sweet, huh? It wasn't easy, considering I had to sneak into his room to go get it, and-"

"KAWACHI KYOSUKE!" Suwabara burst into the room, glaring at Kawachi. Kawachi's eyes widened in terror as Suwabara started to walk towards him. "You better give back my katana now or else-"

"Okay, okay!" Kawachi shouted, giving it back to Suwabara quickly. "You got it back, just go!"

Suwabara let out a sigh. "Matsushiro blackmailed me into being here for this episode, as well as not beating you up onscreen for all future episodes, so be ready for me to cut you once the camera's off." He muttered, before sitting down beside him.

Kawachi let out a sigh of relief. "At least I'm not going to be beat up onscreen..." He trailed off.

* * *

_The Secret Challenge of Awesomeness!_

"What did you do this time? Steal Kuroyanagi's clothing while he's in the shower?" Kai asked.

"Nah," Kawachi responded. "As much fun that would be, I figured since I couldn't get videos of all the couples and couples-to-be, I decided to videotape a certain couple on a date."

Kai took out his katana blade and pointed it at Kawachi's throat. "It better not be Monica and I-" He started.

"Whoa, no!" Kawachi responded, pushing the blade down slowly with both hands. "I videotaped Meister and Kuroyan. All the fangirls have been asking me to get a video of their first date, so I followed them and taped their entire date."

Kai sighed, sheathing the katana blade. "Kuroyanagi and Meister will kill you for this once they find out."

"More likely Kuroyanagi..." Kawachi trailed off.

* * *

_"That was great!" Kuroyanagi spoke as he clapped for Meister. "I didn't know you could sing."_

_"Nor did I know that you could sing." Meister responded, smiling at him. The two were in one of those private karaoke box areas, and Meister just finished singing his song. "How much longer do we have this karaoke box rented out, anyway? And when do we have to get back to Pantasia?"_

_"Um," Kuroyanagi looked at the clock, "I think we're supposed to be back at Pantasia by nine. It's only six-thirty, we've still got half an hour left to burn." He let out a sigh. "You know, maybe we could leave early and demand half the money back."_

_"I'll leave the 'demanding half the money back' job to you. I'm no good when it comes to stuff like that." Meister told him, chuckling a little. "Where to, then?"_

_Kuroyanagi paused, before speaking. "How about dinner?"_

* * *

_"Well..."_

_"Um..."_

_Both were awkwardly sitting across from each other at the restaurant, with one of Meister's hands entwined with the Kuroyanagi's own. The Pantasia Executive and General Manager both appeared to have run out of things to say to each other._

_"Hm..." Meister paused, before letting go of Kuroyanagi's hand and plucking a fifty-dollar bill from behind the younger man's ear. "Here. You can use it to pay for the meal." _

_Kuroyanagi just stared at him with wide eyes. "Did you seriously-How-" Kuroyanagi started._

_"It's called magic, Kuroyanagi-san." The older man merely responded, flashing a smile. "Surely I can pull more than just quarters from behind one's ears." Kuroyanagi just face-palmed himself at that statement._

* * *

Kawachi sighed. "There isn't really anything else interesting besides those two parts of the video. They talked an awful lot to each other. They didn't even KISS, and that would have been awesome for those MeisterxKuroyan fangirls..." He trailed off.

"KAWACHI KYOSUKE!" Kuroyanagi was heard shouting from outside the door. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, YOU HEAR THAT!? DEAD MEAT!"

"Oh crap." Both Suwabara and Kawachi muttered at the same time before screaming as the door burst open, to reveal a very, VERY angry Kuroyanagi-san, and-

* * *

**_TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE WAIT._**

* * *

**Author note: ...It's been a while since I've updated this fic. I don't think updates for this fic or 'Yakitate! Cosplay?' will be often until I get more progress done on 'Reflections' or 'Vexated Yearning,' so I hope you readers can be patient. Thanks! **


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14

Monica Adenauer and Meister Kirisaki looked at the screen awkwardly for a moment, before Meister let out a quiet cough. Monica took a deep breath, before starting to speak.

"Um...You guys are probably wondering why Kawachi isn't here..." She trailed off awkwardly. "After what happened last episode, Kawachi has been banned from hosting the show for at least this episode." She turned to Meister. "It was because Kawachi spied on your date with Kuroyanagi, right?" She asked.

Meister gave a quiet nod. "I really hate to ban Kawachi-san from his own show for at least this episode, but what he did was just over the line. And it's an invasion of _privacy_. Mind you, I did _not_ ask Kuroyanagi to go beat up Kawachi and Suwabara-san, he did that of his own free will." He responded, crossing his arms briefly.

"Anyway..." Monica paused, before looking at a sheet of paper. "We've got a few questions...And that's kind of it..." She trailed off.

* * *

_Q and A_

"Okay, so we've got questions from Mystical Authoress and Kawachi." Monica read. "Let's get the questions from Mystical done first..."

_Monica-Is Kai okay from getting beat-up by Kuroyan? _

"Mystical, I can tell you Kai is okay physically. But emotionally...Let's just say he's really pissed right now about the whole thing and that the next time Kuroyanagi tries to do that again, he'll probably give him a death threat." Moncia responded, cringing.

_Meister-I feel bad that you had your time with Kuroyanagi made, well, not private. (insert tight hug-but not to the point that you would suffocate-here) Hope you're okay. By the way, how's your sister Sophie doing? Coo?_

"Um, thank you for the hug, Mystical-san..." Meister trailed off, and he paused before responding to the second question. "Coo is fine, but I haven't heard from Sophie lately. Then again, since the Monaco Cup and all she's been pretty busy. Maybe I should ask if she'd like to be in an episode in the future..." He turned to Monica. "We just have the question from Kawachi left, right?" Monica nodded, before reading it.

_Meister-I'm really sorry for spying on you guys on your date, I was just trying to get some awesome stuff for the show, and...Well, yeah. I really shouldn't have done that. I know I must have been a jerk for not even asking you and Kuroyan if it was okay to post it in the first place. Do you forgive me?_

Meister let out a sigh. "Kawachi-san, I'm okay now about it and I forgive you for that. As for Kuroyanagi-san, however, I'm not so sure so you might need to talk to him. He's still kind of upset over the whole thing." He responded, putting his head in his hands temporarily before looking at the camera. "I can probably arrange a time for the two of you to talk sometime privately about the matter, we can figure this out-not on camera, I assure you."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it for this episode..." Monica trailed off. The queen of patisserie didn't look too happy about the current situation, and neither did the General Manager.

Meister nodded in response to her statement. "I think at this rate, if any of you viewers want Kawachi back on the show, you should probably click the review button below and help Kawachi make amends with Kuroyanagi-san. And if you want to request anything else, we're good with that. Thanks for watching."

* * *

**Author note: Gah. Depressing episode. The next one should be more optimistic, and suggestions for any challenges of awesomeness will be greatly appreciated, as well as persuading Kuroyanagi to make amends with Kawachi. Thanks!**


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15

"Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long!" Kawachi greeted on the screen. "None of you guys put up reviews to help support us to get the show back, but that's okay, because Manager decided to lock Meister and Kuroyan in a closet and let them fight it out. It worked miraculously, and now we're back with a couple questions, some good old revenge, a new rumour lurking about, AND a challenge of awesomeness, so let's get this episode going!"

* * *

_Revenge! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

"So, remember how I told you just now that Manager locked Meister and Kuroyan into a closet to get me back on the show?" Kawachi started. "Turns out that the two argued for at least three hours straight, and then they got out of the closet, agreed I could get back on the show, and then pulled a prank on Manager. It's hilarious, and I even got a video-clip of it! Here it is!"

_Matsushiro sighed as he walked into the office. "I hope those two work out the whole situation-" He started mumbling to himself, but all of a sudden several alarms started ringing at once and laser guns appeared out of nowhere. "Aw crap-"_

_BOOM! The lasers shot him all at once, causing a lot of smoke to appear. As soon as the smoke cleared, Matsushiro's afro was completely messy, and the middle of his head was shaved completely, too. Matsushiro blinked, before staring at a mirror and screaming in horror at what he saw. He then noticed a note on the mirror, and he read it._

**_Matsushiro-san, _**

**_Please go ahead and see this as revenge from Kuroyanagi-san and I for locking us in that closet earlier. _**

**_-Meister Kirisaki_**

_"DANG IT!" Matsushiro shouted, scrunching up the note as his facial expression turned to annoyance. "DANG IT!"_

* * *

_THE SECRET CHALLENGE OF AWESOMENESS!_

"Bonjour, Kawachi-san." Meister greeted Kawachi quietly.

"Gah! Meister! Kuroyan! What are you doing here!?" Kawachi exclaimed as he saw Meister and Kuroyanagi walk into the room.

"As revenge for giving Matsushiro that haircut yesterday, he blackmailed us onto being in this episode." Kuroyanagi muttered in response, sitting down as he spoke. "I officially despise him."

"You didn't despise him before?" Meister asked, a bit amazed at this. "I always thought that you despised him, considering that he harassed you all the time when you first worked for him and-"

"Shush." Kuroyanagi interrupted, putting a finger to Meister's mouth. "You and I have promised each other to never ever speak of that. Ever."

"Sorry..." Meister paused, before turning to Kawachi. "By the way, Kawachi-san, Sophie said that she would love to be on an episode. She said she could probably arrive by Episode 20 at the latest."

"That's great, Meister-han! Thanks!" Kawachi responded, grinning.

"YO! What's up!?" Shachihoko exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kuroyanagi exclaimed, staring at Shachihoko.

"I got blackmailed. End of story." Shachihoko responded, letting out a sigh. "Dang Matsushiro and his blackmailing..."

"Anyway, we were about to do the challenge...Mystical Authoress suggested that we perform a song like we did in Episode 11, so I picked '50 Ways to Say Goodbye' by Train." Kawachi responded, before turning to Shachihoko. "Weren't you dating someone?"

"She dumped me. Although I wouldn't tell anyone that. I would just say she died somehow." Shachihoko answered, crossing his arms.

"How?" Meister asked, a bit skeptical at this piece of information.

"I don't know, maybe she drowned in a hot tub or got fried while sunbathing?" Shachihoko responded, shrugging a bit.

"Okay, you're singing the song." Kawachi responded, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, a microphone appeared in Shachihoko's hands while Meister found himself at the drums. Kuroyanagi had the guitar, while Kawchi had...

"A recorder?" Kuroyanagi asked. "The original used a trumpet..."

"I couldn't get a trumpet! This was all they had at the store, okay!?" Kawachi responded, before turning to Shachihoko. "At your signal."

"Alright..." Shachihoko trailed off, before shouting. "Two, three, four!"

As the song started with Kawachi playing the recorder, Meister was seen almost laughing as he played the drums, listening to Kawachi fail completely at recorder. Kuroyanagi, on the other hand, was doing a decent job with the guitar. Shachihoko did a whole ton of movement while singing, such as trying to pretend to be a lion eating something, pretending to drown, and acting out an airplane crashing to the ground.

By the end of the song, Kuroyanagi spoke up first.

"Kawachi, you suck at playing the recorder."

"You don't have to tell me..." Kawachil trailed off sourly as an annoyed look formed on his face. Meister just let out a few loose chuckles as Shachihoko just grinned and waved at the screen.

* * *

_Rumour has it!_

"The title for the rumour section really reminds me of that song by Adele, you know..." Shachihoko trailed off.

"Shush. No one needs to realize that." Kawachi responded, before looking at a sheet of paper. "Anyway, so the rumour flying about this time involves, well, all of us actually...It's regarding all the fanfics in our category...Some people think that the stuff happening in it is true."

"Like the M-Rated fics involving me..." Kuroyanagi stated as an example. "I mean, why would I ever like Kanmuri in that way!? I _swear_ we were just friends!"

"Just friends?" Meister questioned, looking at Kuroyanagi. "Are you sure that you did not do anything with Kanmuri-san while in Harvard? You know that would technically count as pedophilia, considering that Kanmuri was twelve at the time and you were eighteen at the time, which I'm sure is the legal adult age in U.S.A..."

"NO I WASN'T!"

"And then everyone thinks Azuma and Kanmuri are dating, or that Shadow is some serial killer out to get us!" Shachihoko continued. "Well, actually, Shadow being a serial killer would actually be possible...He does look like the type to murder people..."

Meister let out a sigh. "And, of course, everyone thinks Kuroyanagi and I are dating, which is true..." He trailed off quietly. "And then again some people think I'm cheating on Kuroyanagi with Monica, while people think Kuroyanagi is cheating on me with Kanmuri or Azuma, and then everything gets all messy and confusing...It's just really getting annoying. Neither one of us are cheating on the other, as far as I know, thank you very much..."

* * *

_Q & A_

"We have a few questions from Mystical Authoress..." Kawachil trailed off, before looking at the others. "You know, we really haven't been getting any questions from any other viewers lately..."

"I know..." Kuroyanagi trailed off. "It's kind of sad. Anyway, continue with the questions..."

_Meister-How do you feel about the whole genderbending/crossdressing scenarios you're thrown into in the fanfiction?_

Meister swallowed nervously, blushing and paling slightly from underneath his mask. "As much as I honestly think it's kind of interesting how some certain authors get me crossdressed or genderbent, it can also be really terrifying, like when I was reading the Count Cain: Godchild and Yakitate! Japan crossover called 'Be My Doll.' That was really scary, and I can visualize the whole scenario. It's giving me nightmares, I swear..."

"Well, at least no one has written any M-Rated stuff involving you, right?" Shachihoko responded. Meister shuddered a bit at that statement.

"I hope no one has..."

_Shachihoko-How do you feel about being paired with Shadow in a fanfic?_

"Well...Wait, hold on a second...I was paired with Shadow in fanfic!?" Shachihoko exclaimed, before grabbing a nearby laptop and typing into it. "I have to see this first! I'll answer by next episode, okay!?"

The other three cringed, as they had read the fic earlier. Obviously, Shachihoko just might freak out soon...

_Kawachi-How do you feel about you not really being paired with anyone in the fanfics besides Azuma or Tsukino, which is really rare?_

"Well..." Kawachi trailed off, pausing before he continued. "It's nice that you guys paired me with Tsukino-san a few times, I guess, but I don't like her in that way specifically. Same goes for Azuma. Enough said."

_Kuroyanagi-How do you feel about my fic 'Radioactive' so far?_

"Eh, it's okay. It's interesting how we finally have an apocalypse fic in this fandom, and the world-building is good, I guess. Although I'd like to have more of me appearing sometime soon."

"I haven't appeared at _all_ yet!" Kawachi interrupted him. "That's not fair!"

"I'm sure you'll appear by the next chapter, Kawachi-san." Meister reassured him. "I bet Mystical is saving you for a really good part in the fanfic."

"That would be awesome."

"I know..." Shachihoko trailed off in agreement. "I wonder what animal you would be crossed with...A duck, maybe?"

The older men tried their best to restrain their chuckles as Kawachi gaped at Shachihoko. "Of all animals, you think I would be crossed with a DUCK!?"

"Hey, it was the first thing I thought of! Geez, don't get all grouchy on me just because I suggest something as odd as a duck!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So, well, that's it for this episode." Kawachi responded, turning to the screen and grinning. "See you next time!"

"Well, then...What now?" Kuroyanagi asked.

"Well, we need to get back to work...I'm sure I have a pile of paperwork awaiting me at my office." Meister trailed off.

"Yeah, true. I need to get back to the Nagoya branch soon." Shachihoko agreed, before turning to the camera. "Wait, is it still recording?"


End file.
